TerraShock
by Shadow Aura 64
Summary: Terra wakes up in Rapture. Bad stuff goes down. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Welcome to Rapture

TERRASHOCK

A Final Fantasy VI/BioShock crossover fanfic

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

I do not own Terra, Rapture, or anything else that appears in this story.

* * *

- Terra's POV -

I woke up. The right side of my face was wet. I opened my eyes, and stood up, looking around. I was in a large room, standing in a puddle of water. The walls were made of glass, and I could see the ocean depths. Feeling strangely entranced, I walked over to the glass, and ran my hand down it as I started into the ocean.

_Where am I...?_

I turned around. There was an exit on the far side of the room. I nervously followed it. Blood splatters coated the floor. I shivered.

_How did I get here...?_

I moved my hand to my thigh, and felt my sword, the Apocalypse. Would I need to use it here? I heard a strange sound, unlike anything I had ever heard. Intrigued, I followed the sound, and soon found the source: an odd contraption with a funnel that was producing the music. It was oddly... soothing. I reached out to touch it. The moment my finger touched it, the music stopped. I quickly withdrew my hand.

"Mr. Coswell?" a voice said. I jumped, startled. It was somewhat relieving to know that there were people down here, but what would they be like? I continued walking down the corridor. I heard footsteps behind me. Too scared to look back, I quickened my pace.

_What's going on...?_

I turned a corner. The passageway led to a dimly lit hallway. I heard echoes from the far side of the room. I brushed a loose strand of hair out of my eyes, and turned around. There was a mangled dead body in the corner, almost unrecognisable as a human. What was left of it was covered in blood. A strange object lay next to it. It looked like a metal hose with a handle. I picked it up.

"I wonder if Edgar would know what this is..." I wondered out loud.

_...! Edgar! Locke, Sabin... Celes, Cyan... Shadow... Kefka... What's happening...?_

I heard footsteps coming from the passageway I came from.

"These assholes don't get it. I'm a winner. Gonna show Ryan and all of 'em..." a voice said.

_Who's there...?_

I stepped back, keeping my hand on the Apocalypse. I saw someone's shadow approaching. I broke into a run, heading for the other end of the hallway. My curiosity prevented me from going any further. I looked back to see who was there. A man wearing odd clothes emerged, and walked over to the dead body. He was carrying one of the odd metal tubes in his hand. He chuckled to himself.

"Heh, it's my lucky day," he said.

_What...?_

I took a step back, unknowingly stepping into a puddle of water. His head shot up.

"Eh?" He started to approach me. "What in the...?" His eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "You think I wouldn't notice if you just waltzed in her, huh?" He raised the metal tube. It made a small exploding noise, and a sharp pain shot through my arm. I felt blood steadily run down it. I started running, but he chased me, firing the metal tube. The corridor split into two paths. Without time to think, I chose right.

"Rapture's for winners!" the man yelled. "You don't smell like a winner to me!" The corridor became a dead end. "ATLAS" was written in blood on the wall. I turned around, and the man charged at me.

"Ryan's got his eyes on me!" he yelled as he hit me with the metal tube. "Not you!" He kept hitting me with it. I tried to shield myself with my arms.

_Fight..._

"Die!" he yelled. He raised the metal tube. I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, my hand was on the Apocalypse, and the blade was through his chest. He coughed as he slumped to the ground. Breathing heavily, I raised my hand to my cheek. It felt wet. I looked at my hand, and it was covered in a thin layer of blood.

"Curaga..." I whispered. I felt a tingling sensation, and my injuries instantly healed. I shook my head. Looking down at the man who attacked me, I could see that his face was horribly disfigured.

_Rapture? Ryan? What...?_

I sheathed the Apocalypse, and headed back to the fork in the road, taking the left path this time. I came into a small room. Off to one side was a desk. I walked over to it. On it was a bottle of liquid, and a small device. I picked up the bottle, and looked at the label.

"Arcadia Merlot," I read out loud. Was it like a Potion? I opened the bottle, and took a sip. My throat started burning, and my eyes watered. Choking, I dropped the bottle. It shattered, and its contents spilled onto the floor. I fell to my hands and knees, coughing. My throat contracted as I threw up. I heard more echoes approaching. I shakily stood up, and picked up the device on the table. The word "Ryan" was scrawled across it. I flipped a red switch on it, and it started crackling.

"... The Splicers are... Fall of Rapture..." The recording was filled with static, and was almost incomprehensible. "ADAM... The Little Sisters... Not enough ADAM..."

_What is this?_

"Plasmids are... Fontaine..." The recording stopped abruptly. The echoes grew louder. I shook my head, and headed back the way I came.

"They want what we got, and we gotta defend what's ours!" somebody said. Startled, I turned around, and started to head for the other exit.

"Go on, then! Take your whore and go! But I'm keeping everything! EVERYTHING!" I stopped dead in my tracks. The voices were coming from both exits, there was no way out.

_Surrounded..._

I slowly stepped back into the centre of the room, my hand gripping the Apocalypse tightly. Would these people be nice? Would they be mean? My question was answered as about five people entered the room, all of them armed, all of them disfigured. They saw me, and started yelling. There was no escape.

_Fight your way out! Force your way!_

One of the mutants ran at me, swinging a metal pipe. I raised the Apocalypse, blocking his attack. I spun around, slicing him across the chest.

"Kill her! Kill her!" one of the mutants screamed. Two of them pointed the metal tubes at me, and started firing. I felt something stab into my arm and chest. I fell to my knees. Two of the mutants ran at me. I managed to raise my hand, and throw a large fireball at one of them.

"Firaga!" The fireball exploded upon impact, and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The other one shot at me again, hitting my shoulder. I fell to the ground as he approached me.

"No ADAM on her," he grunted. He pointed the metal tube at me. "Welcome the sweet embrace of death," he whispered. I closed my eyes, and heard another bang.

_What? I'm not dead..._

I opened my eyes, and the mutant lay before me, his back bleeding heavily. A man with pale skin entered, holding another metal tube, except longer. The two remaining mutants ran at him. He shot at one of them, killing it instantly. The last mutant tried to attack him, but he threw his hand forwards, and a bolt of lightning shot out of it.

_Magic? Here?_

He ran at the mutant, and hit it over the head with a metal object. The mutant collapsed. The man looked at me, and pointed the metal tube at me. He tilted his head to the side.

"Wait..." he said. He lowered the metal tube.

_Who is this?_

_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, a new fic by me. Another crossover, this time between Final Fantasy VI and BioShock, two games I absolutely love. So, overcome with boredom one rainy afternoon, I decided to write this abomination. If you're wondering why Terra is calling the Splicers "mutants," the guns "metal tubes," and so on, it's because she would have never seen anything like the messed up stuff Rapture has to offer. I'm trying to keep this a little realistic. You know, for a fanfic based on video games. I'm pretty crap at writing in first person, and I'm even worse at writing from a girl's perspective. The next chapter will be told from Jack's point of view, so it might be better. Stay tuned. Or not.


	2. Meeting

TERRASHOCK

A Final Fantasy VI/BioShock crossover fanfic

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

I do not own Jack, Terra, Rapture, Atlas, or anything else that appears in this story.

* * *

- Jack's POV -

I lowered my shotgun. Who was this girl? She looked so different from everyone else I had encountered in Rapture. Everyone I had encountered, ever, for that matter. For one, her hair was green. The Hell? And what was with the clothes she was wearing? I steadily approached her.

"Who... are you?" I asked, almost startled by the sound of my own voice. It had been a while since I spoke out loud. Then again, there weren't many people to speak to down here.

"I'm Terra..." the girl said. "Terra Branford..."

"Jack," I offered. I knelt down next to her. "You alright? I think I've got a spare First-Aid Kit..."

"No, it's fine," Terra said as she closed her eyes. "Curaga!" She started glowing, and her wounds vanished. My eyes widened. What the Hell was that?

"I... How did you do that?" I asked.

"It's magic," Terra said. "Why do you look so surprised? I saw you using magic just then."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"That thing you did with the lightning," she said.

"Oh, that," I said. "It was just a Plasmid. Nothing special."

"What's a Plasmid?" Terra asked. What? How could someone living in Rapture not know about Plasmids?

"Are you... from here?" I asked. Terra shook her head.

"I have no idea how I got here," she said. "I woke up in a puddle of water near here..."

"Weird..." I said. "So, what was that magic thing you were talking about?"

"What are Plasmids?" Terra asked. I smiled, and held out my hand.

"Walk with me."

"And what's this one called?" Terra asked. I held up my wrench.

"Twelve-inch pipe wrench, made by De la Plante Tools," I said proudly. "This baby's served me well down here." Terra was getting me to explain all my weapons to her. Such a strange girl. She said she had never seen anything like them back where she came from.

"And what about those Plasmid things?" Terra asked.

"I'll show you those later," I said. "I need to conserve my EVE."

"What's that?" Terra asked. I rubbed my forehead. This could take a while.

"But where's Ryan now?" Terra asked. I had explained to her everything I know about Rapture, and how I got there.

"I'm looking for him now," I said. "Apparently there's one of those bathyspheres around here somewhere."

"Alright..." Terra said.

"So, tell me more about your magic," I said.

"It's a power I was born with," Terra said. "Most of my magic is only useful in combat. But I don't like fighting... Sometimes I don't know if my magic is a gift or a curse..." She sighed. "I guess I was destined to fight."

"Destiny?" I repeated.

"Don't worry about it," Terra said. We entered a large room filled with Splicers.

"Ah, shit," I said as I took out my machine gun. Terra whimpered, and stepped back.

"I hate those things," she whispered.

"Yeah, me too," I said as I reloaded my weapon. "You fighting?" Terra nodded. "Great, I could use a hand down here for once." I took out an EVE Hypo. "Looks like you'll get to see my Plasmids again," I said as I stabbed it into my left wrist. Terra flinched.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she said.

"Eh, I'm used to it," I said as I felt the now familiar sensation of energy flowing through my veins. My arm became burned and blistered.

"Wh... What happened to your arm?" Terra asked. By now, the Splicers had noticed us, and were steadily approaching.

"You ready?" I asked. Terra drew her sword and nodded. "Now, watch carefully..." I looked around the room, and saw that one of the Splicers was standing next to a propane tank, aiming a machine gun at me. I smiled. "Perfect," I said as I clicked my fingers. My hand burst into flames. Terra gasped. "Now, Terra," I said. "Let's see if your magic can compare to my Plasmids. Let's start with... Incinerate!" I clicked my fingers again, sending a ball of flames at the propane tank. It exploded, sending some of the Splicers flying. A Thuggish Splicer sprinted at Terra.

"Blizzaga!" she shouted. The Splicer became encased in ice. Not bothering to wonder how the Hell Terra did that, I ran over to the frozen Splicer, and hit it with my wrench, shattering it. I threw more flames at the remaining Splicers, and started firing my machine gun. Some of the Splicers made it through, and ran at me and Terra. Terra stabbed one of them in the neck, then placed her hand on the chest of another one.

"Thundaga!" she said. Electricity surged through the Splicer. Its twitching body fell to the floor.

"Come on, only three left!" I said. I ran forwards, and took out my pistol, shooting a Splicer repeatedly.

"Firaga!" yelled Terra. One of the remaining Splicers burst into flames. I went to reload my pistol, when I felt Terra's feet on my back. She jumped off, soaring across the room. As she passed the last Splicer, she spun around. When she landed, she was holding her sword. The Splicer's head slid off. I walked over to her.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" she said innocently.

"You flew across the room!" I said.

"Oh, that," she said calmly. "Gravity always seemed to have less of an affect on me."

"Right..." I said. This was one strange girl. I knelt down next to a fallen Splicer.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"Looting," I replied. "Sweet, five bucks." I put the bloodstained money in my wallet. Terra's face started to turn a colour similar to her hair. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just..." Terra started to say. She turned around, looking at the remains of the last battle. Mangled bodies, flames, and blood were all scattered throughout the room. Terra bent over, clutching her stomach, and threw up. I rolled my eyes as I put my pistol away. I was used to this stuff by now; it didn't bother me. Eh, she was a girl, after all.

"That'd be a no, then," I said. I pulled out my map. "Apparently there's a vending machine near here. Come on."

After a few minutes of walking, we reached the vending machine.

"This is ridiculous!" somebody said. I put my arm in front of Terra, stopping her. I looked around the corner, and saw a Splicer at the vending machine. "Why do I put up with this shit?" the Splicer growled. I took out my crossbow, and shot him in the back of the neck. He collapsed. Terra and I approached the vending machine. I kicked the Splicer out of the way, and activated the machine.

"Welcome to the Circus of Value!" the machine said. Terra gasped.

"Is there anything down here that doesn't scare you?" I said. I ordered a Creme-Filled Cake, and a bottle of Chechyna Vodka. I tossed the cake to Terra, who clumsily caught it. I took a sip of the vodka.

"Want a sip?" I asked, offering the bottle to Terra. She shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said as she unwrapped her cake. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself," I said as I drank the entire bottle instantly.

"How did you do that?" Terra exclaimed. I shrugged again. My radio crackled to life.

"What's taking you so long?" Atlas asked.

"Who's that?" Terra asked through a mouthful of cake.

"Atlas," I answered. "Sorry, I'll be a while. I've got company now."

"What do you mean?" Atlas said. "And how come you're suddenly talking back to me?"

"I ran into a girl down here," I said, ignoring his second question. "She's been helping me out."

"What do you mean?" Atlas asked. "Is she a Little Sister? Some kind of Splicer?"

"No, she's a normal human," I said. "Well, she's not very normal, but she's not a Splicer."

"... Describe her to me," Atlas said.

"She's got green hair," I said. Terra tugged at her ponytail. "Weird clothes." Terra looked down at what she was wearing, raising her arms slightly. "And she's got this thing she calls magic. Works kind of like Plasmids."

"I have no idea who you're talking about..." Atlas said. "There's been no bathysphere activity, so she couldn't have come down here, but I don't remember anyone like that being in Rapture before everything that happened..." He paused. "Would you kindly eliminate her?" I looked at Terra. Eliminate her? Sure, why not? It seemed like a reasonable request. I grabbed my wrench, and spun around, hitting her across the face.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh Em Gee, Jack has attacked Terra! Expect an awesome battle next chapter. Your disappointment will amuse me. I've decided I'll alternate between Terra's and Jack's points of view between chapters. Hopefully it works out.


	3. The Struggle of Survival

TERRASHOCK

A Final Fantasy VI/BioShock crossover fanfic

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

I do not own Terra, Rapture, Jack, or anything else that appears in this story.

* * *

- Terra's POV -

Jack spun around, hitting me across the face with his wrench. I fell to the ground, and slowly stood up. I felt the side of my face. It was wet.

_Blood..._ Jack swung his wrench down. I raised the Apocalypse in front of me, and our weapons clashed. Sparks flew as we fought for dominance. Jack's leg lashed out like a whip, knocking me over. He took out his pistol, and tried to shoot me, but I rolled out of the way, and got to my feet.

"Wh... What are you doing?" I cried. He stared at me with his soulless eyes. He opened his mouth slightly before shooting me again. The bullet grazed my arm. I gritted my teeth, and ran for the exit.

_What's wrong with him?_

He kept shooting at me. Some of the bullets came so close, I could feel the wind off them. He put his pistol away, and took out his machine gun. My heart skipped a beat as I dived out of the way of the storm of bullets. I managed to get behind a table. The fallen piece of furniture shook as it was pelted with bullets. I put my hands together.

"Firaga!" I said. I jumped into the air, and threw a fireball at Jack. He roared in pain.

"Stop this!" I cried. "What's wrong with you?" He stopped to reload his machine gun. I sprinted at him, clutching the Apocalypse. I spun around, striking him with the flat side of the sword. He stumbled backwards.

"Please, snap out of it!" I pleaded. Jack took out his shotgun. "Oh, no..." I whispered. I jumped into the air as he shot at me, kicking him in the back of the head. He regained his balance, and tried to shoot me again.

_Too strong..._

I made a final attempt at escape. I entered a narrow hallway. The walls were made of thick glass, and I could see the vast ocean outside. The floors were made of some kind of metal. I heard Jack approaching. I turned around to see him aiming his shotgun at me. I dropped to the ground as he fired. I could hear the sound of glass cracking. I kept running, and he shot at me again. I turned a corner too quickly, and tripped over. I tried to brace myself with my hands, but they quickly gave way. The skin on my palms was partially torn off as I fell to the ground. I whimpered in pain as Jack approached, reloading his shotgun.

_Death approaches..._

He aimed the shotgun at my face. There was another cracking sound, followed by the sound of glass shattering. Some of the wall has been destroyed, and the room was quickly filling with water. This distracted Jack long enough for me to get back to my feet. I could feel my hands burning in the salt water. Jack yelled as the entire roof caved in. I was instantly swept away by the torrent of water. I struggled to breathe, and instantly swallowed a mouthful of water. I could feel my insides screaming in pain.

_No, not here... Not like this..._

Too weak to fight the current, my vision started to fade. I felt my body go limp. Everything went dark.

_Bio... Shock..._

I woke up in a room similar to every other one I had been in since arriving here. I tried to breathe, and immediately started choking. I shakily rose to my knees, and threw up. Again. My shaky breaths became short and hollow. I felt my eyes watering. Why? Why did I come here? What's happening? My entire body shook and I broke down crying.

"Go ahead!" a voice shouted. "Report me, you fuck!" I looked up to see a Splicer running at me, swinging a section of lead pipe. "Take that!" he yelled. I rolled out of the way. As I choked on my own tears, I drew the Apocalypse, and stabbed him in the throat. His disfigured body fell lifelessly to the ground. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands.

_Why...?_

"I can see the angels dancing in the sky..." a voice said. But there was something different about this voice. It was gentler and more innocent. I wiped my eyes, and stood up.

"Hop hop, Mister B," the voice said. "The angels are waiting for our kisses." In the same direction the voice was coming from, I could hear heavy footsteps that were slowly growing louder. I followed the sound, which was coming from the next room. I turned a corner, and bumped into someone less than half my height, knocking them to the ground. Bending over, I could see that it was a little girl. Her dress was torn and dirty, and she was barefoot.

_Mobliz..._

"I'm sorry," I said as I started to help her up. "Are you..." I trailed off as she looked up at me. Her eyes were empty, yellow spheres. I felt my heart shiver as she took a step back.

"I don't like you!" she said, pointing a small finger at me.

"What are you...?" I started to say.

"Save me, sir Bubbles!" she cried. I heard an odd groaning sound that made my blood run cold. A man in a large diving suit approached me. His helmet was adorned with several small lights that were glowing red. A large drill was attached to his arm. The girl climbed on top of his shoulders. The drill started spinning.

_To fight for a loved one..._

I jumped to the side as the drill pierced the ground where I was standing a second ago.

"Don't let her get me!" the girl cried. The monster of a man charged at me. I jumped over him, and took out my sword. I swung the blade with all my might, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the monster. It spun around and hit me across the face with the spinning drill. I was thrown across the room, and crashed into a wall. I raised a shaking hand to feel what was left of my face.

_Indescribable agony..._

"Curaga!" I cried. I felt my wounds heal.

"Time out!" the girl said as the monster ran at me. "You got a time out!" I jumped out of the way as the monster's drill got stuck in the wall. I hacked at it repeatedly with the Apocalypse before it pushed me away with its free hand, and pulled its drill out of the wall.

"Blizzaga!" I shouted. I tried to freeze the monster, but it broke out of its icy prison almost instantly. It groaned, and swung its drill at me. I dodged its slow, heavy attacks, and threw a fireball at it.

"Firaga!" I yelled. The monster groaned in pain.

"Kill her!" screamed the girl. "KILL HER!" The monster swung its drill at me again. I tried to jump back, but hit a wall. The drill connected with me, and I was thrown to the ground.

"Nobody hurts my daddy!" the girl said. The monster stood over me, its drill spinning.

"Tear 'em into little bits!" the girl said gleefully.

_Inevitable pain... Inevitable death..._

I braced myself, trying to prepare myself for a bloody, painful death.

_To have come so far... To have achieved so much... And to lose it all in an instant..._

As soon as the monster started to lower its drill, there was a gunshot. It slowly turned around, groaning. I saw Jack enter the room, reloading his shotgun, determination in his eyes.

_He's back._

_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I've discovered that I enjoy writing from a girl's perspective more than a man's. So, as I have decided to seek professional help, the next chapter may take some time.


	4. Following Orders

TERRASHOCK

A Final Fantasy VI/BioShock crossover fanfic

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

I do not own Terra, Rapture, Jack, or anything else that appears in this story.

* * *

- Jack's POV-

I turned a corner, my shotgun in hand. My head hurt. My memory felt like a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle that had been strewn across the room. Trying to remember anything made my head pulse in pain. I rubbed my forehead with my hand. I heard a familiar sound, similar to a strangled whale. As I followed the sound, I remembered several things. The Big Daddies, the Little Sisters, Ryan, Atlas... But it felt like there was something else...

I turned another corner, and found myself in front of a Bouncer and his Little Sister. However, the Bouncer was already in combat. It had its opponent cornered, and was about to finish it off. I instinctively shot it. Groaning, the Bouncer turned around to face me. As its drill started spinning, I loaded my shotgun with electric bucks.

_"Here we go,"_ I thought as the Bouncer charged at me. I shot at it twice. Paralysed, it roared in pain. A girl with green hair jumped over the Bouncer, stabbing it in the chest with her sword. The Bouncer recovered, and knocked her out of the way with its hand. It turned its attention to me again.

"Let's dance with them, daddy!" said the Little Sister. I injected an EVE Hypo into my wrist.

"Come at me," I growled as my arm pulsed with electricity. The Bouncer ran at me. I threw my hand forwards, zapping it with Electro Bolt. The girl had resumed fighting, and was slashing at the Bouncer with her sword again.

"It's weak against electricity!" I shouted over the Bouncer's moans. The girl nodded, and put her hands together. Electricity escaped from her hands as she glared at the Bouncer.

"Thundaga!" she screamed as she threw a huge lightning bolt at the Bouncer. I let off another Electro Bolt, and the Bouncer screamed in pain, its lifeless body collapsing.

"Get up, Mister Bubbles!" sobbed the Little Sister. "Get up!" I sighed as I approached the Little Sister.

"What are you doing?" asked the girl in a fearful tone. Without answering her, I picked up the Little Sister. She immediately tried to push me away.

"No!" she cried. "No, no, no!" I raised my hand above her head.

"Stop it!" cried the girl. Ignoring her, I activated the Plasmid given to me by Tenenbaum. Light burst out of the Little Sister as the bond between her and the ADAM slug inside her was removed. I gently placed the Little Sister on the floor. She looked up at me.

"Thank you," she said before running off.

"What was that...?" asked the girl, slowly approaching me.

"A Little Sister," I said without looking at her. "They roam Rapture, gathering ADAM."

"But who would make them do such a thing?" the girl asked. I turned to face her, and immediately collapsed. A searing pain seemed to explode inside my head. I grabbed my head with my hands, screaming in pain. It felt like I was being stabbed from the inside. The girl knelt besides me, and grabbed my shoulder.

"Jack! Jack, are you alright?" she said urgently. I slowly looked up at her.

"You... You're..." I tried to say.

"Terra!" the girl said. "It's me, Terra!"

"Wh... What happened?" I asked. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"We were talking, and that Atlas guy called you on your radio..." Terra said. Atlas... Why did that name stand out in particular?

"Atlas...?" I said.

"Yes, Altas," said Terra. "You told him about me, then he said "Would you kindly kill the girl?" or something like that, then you went all weird, and..." I concentrated on what she just said. Would you kindly kill the girl? As the words went through my head, the pain seemed to lessen. Killing the girl... would make it all better...

"Jack?" I heard Terra say, but it sounded like she was calling out to me from a great distance. I punched her in the face. As my fist met her cheek, the pain in my head weakened substantially. Yes, good... Kill the girl... Kill Terra...

"What's the matter with you?" Terra screamed. I took out my pistol, and shot, but she jumped over the bullet. I continued shooting at her as she flew over me. As I stopped to reload, she dashed forwards, and kicked me across the face.

"Stop it!" Terra cried. I took out my shotgun, and shot her in the chest. She collapsed, coughing up blood. Still alive? Quite resilient. I aimed my shotgun at her, preparing to finish her off. She jumped up, and plunged her sword into my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, and shot her again. She fell to the ground, her chest bleeding heavily.

"C... Curaga..." she gasped. I shot at her again, and she quickly jumped back, avoiding the buck. I raised an eyebrow. She was at death's door a moment ago. What happened? She entered a fighting stance.

"I've taken down dragons, behemoths... I can beat you, too!" she said. I took out my machine gun. Her eyes widened as I fired at her. She sprinted across the room, the stream of bullets close behind her. The moment I stopped to reload, she kicked off the wall behind her, and came flying towards me. She kicked me in the face, spun around, and kicked me again. I fell backwards.

"Come on!" she shouted. No... I can't let her defeat me... I have to kill her... I pushed my hand forwards, hitting her with Electro Bolt. I stood up, and hit her across the face with my wrench. She collapsed. I smiled. Good... I turned around, and walked out of the room. What now? I continued walking until I was in a large room that was completely empty, except for some random pieces of furniture. The floor was lined with velvet carpet that was soaked in water and blood. Before I could decide what to do next, I felt electricity course through my body. I roared in pain as Terra landed in front of me.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" she said. Gritting my teeth, I threw a fireball at her. She blocked it with a fireball of her own, and dashed at me. I took out my wrench, and she drew her sword. Our weapons connected, and we were both thrown backwards. I ran at her, swinging my wrench. She blocked my attack with her sword, and tried to counter, but I jumped backwards. She jumped towards me, spun around, and brought her sword down on me. I raised my wrench, defending against her attack. We ran around the room, fighting with our close-ranged weapons, equally matched.

"Enough of this!" I growled as I took out my grenade launcher. I fired it, and we were sent flying in opposite directions. I landed painfully on my back, but stood up, knowing that she took more damage than I did. I noticed a nearby armchair. I spied Terra standing up over on the other side of the room. I lifted the armchair into the air with Telekinesis, and threw it at her. She cut it in half with her sword before it hit her, and began running at me. I set a Cyclone Trap right in front of her. She triggered it, and was sent flying, slamming into the ceiling. I ran towards Terra as she collided painfully with the ground.

"Curaga..." she whimpered. I stood over her, and readied Winter Blast. Instead of freezing her, I punched her with my ice-cold, icicle-encased fist. She rolled over, crying out in pain. I tried to punch her again, but she dodged the blow, and jumped up.

"Blizzaga!" she called as she threw a large block of ice at me. I avoided it, and ran at her. She spun around, and lashed out with her blade. Before I could react, her sword was through my neck. She pulled it out, and fell to her knees, panting heavily. Pain... I slowly collapsed as I struggled to stay alive. How could this happen...? No... I have to kill her... Kill...

_Final... Fantasy..._

I woke up, a set of blue doors before me. I kicked the Vita-Chamber open, only one thought in my mind: destroy Terra. I quickly headed to where we fought. She couldn't have gotten far. I reached the room, and Terra was there. The girl was on her knees, crying. How pathetic. I took out my crossbow, carefully aimed it, and shot her in the arm. She cried out in pain as I walked over to her.

"J... Jack...?" she said, clearly exhausted from our previous battle. I smiled.

"Looks like you've already used everything you've got," I said. "It's futile, Terra. No matter how many times you beat me, I'll keep coming back. You don't stand a chance!" I hit her with my wrench, and she keeled over.

"Please... stop it..." she whispered. I hit her with Electro Bolt, then kicked her in the face. As her screams echoed around the room, I injected an EVE Hypo into my wrist. My hand burst into flames.

"So this is how it ends?" I said, ignoring the moans of a Big Daddy I could hear in the distance. "No matter. It was fun toying with you." I blasted her with a large fireball. She started to scream, but the screams turned into deep, painful breaths as she slowly stood up. What? How is this girl still alive? Her fists were clenched, and the kindness in her eyes was completely gone, replaced by fury.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" she screamed. Some kind of energy burst out of her, and I was thrown across the room. I steadily stood up, and looked at her. She looked... different. Power seemed to be radiating from her. Unbelievable! Not a drop of ADAM on her, yet she had unimaginable power! I gritted my teeth, and loaded my pistol. This was going to be a long fight...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writing an epic fight scene from the first person perspective feels weird... Anyway, I think this is the worst chapter so far. My apologies if it sucks.


	5. The Decisive Battle

TERRASHOCK

A Final Fantasy VI/BioShock crossover fanfic

Shadow Aura 64

* * *

I do not own Terra, Rapture, Jack, or anything else that appears in this story.

* * *

-Terra's POV-

"So this is how it ends?" Jack said, slowly approaching me, clutching a fireball in his left hand. "No matter. It was fun toying with you." He threw the fireball at me, and it exploded upon impact.

_Pain._

I slowly stood up, unable to control my breathing. Everything hurt... There was no chance... No chance I'd make it out of here alive... He's too strong... Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Celes, Cyan, Gau, Relm, Strago, Shadow... I'd never see any of them again... I let them all down...

_Seized with fury..._

I snapped.

_M... Maudin...! Father..._

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" I held my head with my hands as a blinding pain shot throughout my entire body. Cracks appeared in the floor beneath me, and a wave of energy burst out of me. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the pain vanished. I was blinded my an intense light as power flooded within me. I opened my eyes. I was on my knees. I slowly stood up, and looked at my hands. Why were they glowing? My suddenly longer hair cascaded behind me.

"W... What are you...?" asked Jack, pointing his pistol at me. His voice sounded far away.

_Esper..._

I slowly walked towards Jack. My body felt very light. He fired his pistol at me. Instinctively, I lashed my hand out, catching the bullet. Jack's eyes widened as I threw it to the ground. A metal beast slowly entered the room. It looked similar to the thing I fought earlier.

"You can transform all you like!" Jack said as a green sphere appeared in his hand. "You'll never be a match for me!" He threw the sphere at the beast. "Kill her, Mister Bubbles," he said. The beast moaned, and approached me, its helmet glowing red. I raised my hand, pointing towards it.

"Holy," I said calmly. The beast was enveloped in a brilliant light. There was a blinding flash, and the beast collapsed.

"D... Down in one hit..." Jack stammered. "A Big Daddy..." I walked towards him. He took out his grenade launcher, and fired it. I jumped over the explosion, and flew towards him. I kicked him in the face, and plunged my hand into his shoulder, ripping through it. He roared in pain as I jumped back. His blood steadily dripped off my hand.

"You..." Jack said, clutching his bloody shoulder. "You're a monster!"

"Monster?" I repeated. "You have no idea." I dashed at him, grabbed him by the chest, raised him into the air, then slammed him into the ground.

"Firaga!" I said, blasting him with a fireball at point-blank range. I jumped backwards as he slowly stood up.

"How... did you... get so... powerful...?" he asked.

"When you're fighting to protect someone you love, you can do anything," I said. "I can use that power when I need to. Not everyone draws their strength from some kind of gene-altering wonder-drug. We can gain the power we need fighting for something that matters." Jack gritted his teeth, and ran at me, swinging his wrench. I appeared right in front of him, and placed my hands on his chest.

"Thundaga," I said. Jack screamed in pain as electricity surged throughout him. His lifeless body collapsed. I turned around, scanning the area. I had to stop him from coming back again. I flew out of the room, and down a hallway, where I met a group of Splicers. As they noticed me, I spun around, showing them with icicles.

"Blizzaga!" I said. The Splicers froze in their tracks. I flew past them. They weren't worth killing, and there were more important matters at hand.

After a few minutes of searching, I came to a small square room. It was noticeably cleaner than all the previous rooms. For one, there was no blood. There were a few painting neatly lined up, an armchair in the corner, and another one of those music-playing gadgets. Jack entered from the other side of the room, looking different.

"Come at me, bitch," he growled.

"Back again, huh?" I said. "Why even bother? You can't win." Jack smiled.

"I'm even stronger now," he said. "A quick stop to the Gatherer's Garden, and I've reached a whole new level of power." I gritted my teeth. Why was he trying to kill me? This obsessive desire...

"In that case, I guess I didn't teach you a lesson before," I said. "I better go all-out this time."

"What?" snapped Jack. "You're telling me that you were holding back earlier?" I nodded, and he snorted. "You're bluffing." I clenched my fists.

"Hya!" I shouted. Cracks grew in the floor, and the entire room shook. The musical device fell over, and the paintings were thrown off the walls.

"Well?" I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. I had used too much energy searching for Jack, and now I was consuming even more. It was unlikely that I'd be able to maintain this form for much longer...

"Let's finish this!" Jack yelled, taking out his chemical thrower. I jumped over the stream of flames, and flew towards him. Before I could attack, he took out his wrench, and hit me across the face. I was thrown across the room, and raised my hand to feel my bleeding mouth. Why did that hurt so much? How did he get so much stronger in such a short period of time? I flew over him, dashing through the hallway.

"Come back here!" Jack yelled, trying to shoot me. At the end of the hallway was a large blue cynlinder-shaped machine. Was this the source of his power?

"Don't touch that!" Jack roared. I took that as a yes.

"Thundaga!" I shouted. Electricity overloaded the machine, causing it to explode.

"No!" Jack screamed. I turned to face him.

"Bah, it doesn't matter," he said. "I just won't die this time." I exhaled slowly. About a minute before I returned to my human form... Hopefully I could defeat him in that short amount of time. I raised my hands into the air. No more holding back!

"Flare!" I shouted. The heavy explosion threw us in opposite directions. I slammed into the wall where the blue machine used to be, and Jack was thrown to the previous room. I recovered, and flew into the room. Jack fired his grenade launcher at me. I was caught in the explosion, and was thrown into the ceiling. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. I stood up, and locked eyes with Jack. He injected an EYE Hypo into his wrist, which burst into flames.

"It's over!" he shouted as he threw a huge fireball at me.

"Firaga!" I shouted, blocking his attack with a fireball of my own. I jumped back. "Blizzaga!" I cried as I tried to freeze him. He raised his icicle-coated arm in front of him, guarding against the spell. He threw his hand forwards, and a colossal lightning bolt shot out of it.

"DIE!" he yelled.

"Thundaga!" I screamed. The two lightning bolts met with equal force. We both collapsed, completely exhausted. We struggled to stand up.

"D... Damn you..." Jack managed to say. My power started to fade.

_No way out..._

_Embrace your destruction... It is the fate of all things..._

_TERRA!_

_Riot Blade!_

A blade of energy slashed through Jack, cutting him in half. I fell to my knees, struggling to control my breathing. Jack screamed in pain, electricity, flames, and ice flying everywhere. I gathered my remaining energy.

_Not going to lose... I can't lose...!_

"ULTIMA!" I screamed. The small room couldn't contain all the power, and collapsed. Jack's screams faded as the room flooded with water. My vision started to fade.

_Victory... At last..._

_Rapture..._

_The final fantasy..._

_Not the end... Not yet..._

I blacked out.

I woke up. The rays of the setting sun gently caressed my body. I tried to stand up, but I was too weak. It felt like I was on a beach. With each breath, blinding pain shot through my entire being. I raised my head slightly. I could see a group of people rushing towards me. An adventurous thief... A kind king... A brave monk... A fallen warrior... An abandoned child... A cold assassin... A valorous swordsman... A stubborn old man... An artistic young girl...

_Friends..._

"Terra...! Terra!"

I smiled as I slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know Terra is a bit out of character in this chapter, but to be honest, I was in a hurry to finish this. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


End file.
